Riddle Me This
by Dewey18
Summary: Starts in the sixth year with Draco and Auden  oc  heading off to Hogwarts.


**AN: Just so you know, and please don't shoot me for this, I'm not like an obsessive book reader**, **so I'm sure there are slight details that are a little out of sorts (Promise, I've been looking up everything and double checking stuff so there shouldn't be too many...hopefully.) Also, I've obviously had to change a few things for the story to work. Tell me like the second you find something, even if you go and yell at me for it, I'll appreciate it :)  


* * *

**

Draco Malfoy, at first glance, looked like any other boy of sixteen. He was tall and toned, his hair was an almost white blond that was beginning to have a shag to it, and he had gray eyes. Draco, however, was far from normal; he was a citizen of a completely hidden world of magic. Draco Malfoy was a wizard. Though he was not just any wizard, he was a member of a family of pureblood wizards. As far back as they can look they'd never had a singly muggle mix into their blood line.

"Draco Salazar Malfoy." A deep voice hissed. The boy in question looked up, his face hard and focused on the man in front of him, his eyes filled with respect. "Do you know what you are to do for me?" He nodded his response, remaining silent. "Good." The man said amused. "It must be done before term." The man stood up straight. "Do not let me down." He warned before taking the thin wand in his hand and brining it down fiercely to Draco's forearm. In a flash a dark black tattoo of a snake slithering out of a skull spread in the space around the wand's indentation. Draco now had a dark mark, the commonly known as the mark of a death eater.

The crowd around them of fellow members broke their silence and began congratulating him. He knew they were all secretly jealous in some way, not many were singled out to do such an important task for the Dark Lord. "Well, well, little Draco has finally joined the big leagues, eh?" A girl's voice called out over the crowd.

"Auden?" He asked tentatively, confused. He was almost positive he knew it was her; he'd know her voice. She just wasn't supposed to be home yet. The crowd parted to allow the two to see each other clearly. Sure enough it was her. He recognized her pin straight blond hair currently up in an effortless up-do that had wisps of her hair falling all over. He knew every feature of her face-the high peek of her cheekbones the slight slope of her nose, her wide eyes and her full lips. She stood on the other sides of the room, looking serious. Her expression looked almost pissed. He could feel her sincerity from across the room, could see the look of concentration in her deep violet eyes. Her thin body was taller than normal as she stood on high heels. She wore a floor length silver dress. It was pulled in towards her stomach making it almost skin tight and easily showed off her profound hipbones. In one word she was beautiful.

"Draco!" She said finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the room. She ran towards his open arms, wrapping hers tightly around his stomach. "God, I missed you." She whispered as she buried her head in his chest.

He breathed in her scent, finally realizing how much he'd actually missed it. He could clearly smell the lavender of her shampoo mixed with the sweet smell of her perfume that she wore daily. "I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head quickly. "What're you doing home so soon?"

"I was bored rigid." She said turning her head up to look at him. "Thought I'd come here and shake things up a bit." She winked at him slightly before laughing.

"Auden." The deep voice called out in the silent room. "You just return home and you don't even bother to say hello to your father?"

The tall girl smiled to herself as she pulled herself away from Draco's embrace. She crossed the room and stepped in front of the paled faced bald older man. He looked down at her with his blood red slits for eyes, beaming a proud smile at the girl. The look was one he'd normally reserved solely for Nagini, his snake. He placed a hand on her shoulder and they turned around. "Let the party, begin." He said with amusement before letting Auden rush back to the boy she'd just left.

She walked determinedly across the marble ballroom in the Malfoy's Manor. She'd been there countless times; playing with a young Draco, Vincent and Gregory. Her mother, Adele had been friends with Narcissa since they'd first met way back when Voldemort had first gained power and Lucious and Narcissa had both joined the Death Eaters. In front of Draco she now had the opportunity to fully take in his presence for the night. He had his pale blond hair slicked back so they'd not be in the way of his gray-blue eyes she'd loved for as long as she could remember. She noted the pointed sharp angles of his face and the pouty lips she loved almost as much. She couldn't help herself but take in every minuscule detail of the boy; she'd missed him terribly in her time away in France. She grinned approvingly as she looked at his charcoal gray suit with silver vest underneath. "You look beautiful." He mumbled in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She blushed, "We match." She stated, ignoring his previous comment. He smile down at her and chuckled as he agreed. "Come now, Draco we mustn't keep you from everyone." She jokingly chastised.

He walked her around the room, pausing briefly in front of several different people for congratulations. Lastly they'd come to his parents. Lucious couldn't have been prouder. "Always knew you had it in you Draco." He said beaming at the boy who looked almost exactly like him.

His mother however looked much more fearful. She gave him a weak smile before turning her attention to me. "Oh, Auden you look so beautiful." Auden knew she said it as a distraction from the subject at hand. She'd never wanted Draco in such a dangerous position, she thought he was much too young. But being the good girl that she was she refrained from pointing this out and merely said a polite thank you. "It's so good to have you home again, we do miss you when you have to leave us." Narcissa said running a hand down her face. The Malfoy's had been taking care of her ever since her mother had taken her own life.

"I've missed you all as well." She replied earnestly placing her hand over the older woman's for a brief moment. She loved being at the manor. It was glamorous, the malfoy's felt like her family, Narcissa basically being the mother her own never wanted to be, and Draco being down the hall wasn't something to complain too much about either.

"Well, you'll be staying here from now on." She said smiling before kissing the girl. "Draco, you must finish saying hello to everyone." She then leaned in and gave him a hug as well. "I am proud of you." Narcissa whispered earnestly.

Before they'd even gotten a chance to steep away from her a deep voice "While this is an extremely lovely party, thank you Cissy." Voldemort called, everyone falling instantly silent, using Narcissa's nickname. "We must be off, very important business to attend to tonight." Instantly all of the adults stiffened preparing themselves for the task ahead. Auden headed towards her father, hoping to say a quick goodbye, as she didn't know the next time she'd be seeing him. "You are as lovely as ever." He said, again looking at her proudly. "You make sure he gets the job done." He said turning very serious.

"Yes daddy, don't worry. He will." She said confidently.

"Good, you keep yourself safe as well." He leaned in to give her a slight hug. It was still a little awkward for the two; He'd just come back from over eleven years of barely being alive to find out he had a sixteen year old daughter, not to mention he wasn't a very affectionate person to begin with.

"I will." She smiled and backed away from him. And with that, all of the adults in the room turned into ominous dark clouds of smoke, only to disappear from the room completely moments later.

Alone, standing on opposite sides of the large room she cocked an eyebrow hoping to convey a 'what now' sort of look. He smiled devilishly before soft music filled the air. It was a beautiful piano tune. She knew it instantly, it was the one that played in her music box. A present she'd received on her eleventh birthday from him. She'd cherished the piece and could scarcely fall asleep without it.

As he walked the length of the floor her smile began to grow. She was shocked he'd remembered, even more that he'd been able to pull it off on such short notice. She hadn't told a soul she'd be coming home on that night. Now in front of her he bowed and offered her his hand. Placing her right hand in his outstretched he lightly kissed it before pulling him towards himself. The two danced in slow circles, comfortably staying in each other's arms. "How did you know? How could you have this ready for tonight?" She finally questioned as her head rested on his chest lightly.

"I didn't really know when it would be, I had it ready in hopes that you'd be here before the day we'd be leaving. Sort of as a welcome home present really." He said blushing. She smiled up at him scrunching her nose at his cuteness. This was a side of him no one else ever saw, the sweet caring side. He remembered things she said, things she didn't even remember telling him. It was a side of him that most people would deny existed really.

The remained silent after that, dancing around the room, under the glass ceiling that was currently allowing a perfect view of both the stars and the moon. At some point the patio doors had been opened, she wasn't sure if it had been another bit of magic he'd done-remembering how she loved the warm breeze of summer nights, or simply a helpful house elf. Either way she was in bliss. She'd slipped off her high, high heels and he'd removed his jacket and loosened his tie. They were simply enjoying being back together.

After what felt like hours they finally stopped dancing and the music faded away softly. "Would it be alright if I headed up to bed?" Her voice was small, her eyes half closed from exhaustion.

He smiled at how innocent she looked. "No, it's getting late; we should both get some sleep." He placed an arm around her back pulling her to him for a moment and kissing the top of her head.

Holding hands they headed up the stairs. "Oh, Draco, can I borrow some of your pyjamas? I didn't bother packing clothes and I really don't want to floo back for them." She said on their way down the hallway.

He chuckled at her, "Auden, you'd wear mine wether you had clothes here or not. Why do you even bother asking?" She smiled up at him and chuckled with him.

Moments later they were both in his room. She sat down on his bed, too tired to move farther than need be. He pulled a tattered old quiditch sweatshirt out of his drawers and a threw them over for her to put on before grabbing his own and stepping in the bathroom.

Frowning at the fact that she only had bottoms, she sighed and walked towards the dresser he'd just come from. She opened the top drawer knowingly and pulled out a pair of his boxers. She heard the water start and she knew that he was rinsing the gel from his hair; he hated the feeling of sleeping in it. She quickly unzipped herself and allowed the flowing garment to fall to the floor around her. She stepped out of the circle of fabric and stepped into the boxers; they were green-go figure. She was examining her body in the mirror for a minute noting the birth mark she had on her hip. It wasn't anything exciting a simply splotch that some said looked like a paint splatter.

Her eyes then traveled higher to the scar she had farther up. She was subconscious of this one. It wasn't a normal scar. It held deeper meaning to her. The long scar dark and long almost three full inches long; starting at her hipbone on her right side and ending slightly above her bellybutton.

"Aud?" Draco said quietly from a few feet away. She'd been too absorbed in her thoughts to notice him enter the room. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, not saying anything. He followed suit, staying quiet he cleared the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. He'd only heard the story once of what had happened to give her the gash.

_She was ten at the time. Her mom and her were living in the heart of London. From some time now Auden and her family (Which were really only the Malfoy's; Adele had ostracized herself from her biological family the moment she joined the Death Eaters) had known something to be off about Adele. Truthfully, from the moment she had Auden she'd been noticeably different. In the first place she was never too thrilled about the newborn; she had always seen her as too much of a hassle. She'd often become annoyed by the small girl's incessant crying. _

_As Auden grew up her mother developed an odd sort of bipolar behavior. She didn't often flip between too many emotions. She had her constant slightly annoyed state, and then her rare form of bliss in which time she'd love Auden; give her her every hearts desire. Although this only ever led to her last state-jealousy. She was constantly jealous of the young girl. Narcissa later suspected that it was the youth Auden had, that Adele never got the chance at, that had bothered her so much when Auden was growing up. _

_Auden herself barely remembers the event. She blocked it out. Suppressed the horrific memory. Narcissa, however, was around when Adele replayed the events for her, with a sick sort of amusement. _

_"I was simply sitting in the living room when I heard her begin to sing." Adele began after Narcissa had begged her to tell her what had happened. "It was a tune I didn't know and it just got under my skin. I could tell she was doing it-singing the song-simply to bother me. To drive me nuts. So I said, 'Auden, you stop singing right now.' And she didn't. So I waited a moment and said it again, this time slightly louder, but not much. I said it as I was walking towards the kitchen. I knew I had to teach her a lesson." She smiled at Narcissa as they sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. "You have to do that with Draco don't you? Make sure he knows you mean business. She can't simply torture me for her amusement." Narcissa nodded, afraid to disagree, afraid to point out that Auden was a good girl and would never do anything like that intentionally. "Well I grabbed the quickest thing I could find, a sharp knife; she'd just made something to eat. I don't know what, but it was washed and lying out to dry so I picked it up and headed towards her room. And I just did what I had to do, Cissy. She _needed_ to stop." _

_After that Narcissa shook her head, told her friend that no, that wasn't right. Cursed herself for not acting on her gut instinct. "You're crazy Adele. You need help. Now I've protected you long enough. I've covered for you, to avoid having Auden taken from you, hoping that you'd pull yourself together. But this is the last straw if you don't check yourself into St. Mungo's I'll do it. I'll report you. You need to help yourself and until you do, Auden…Auden will stay with me and Lucious."_

_"You can't just take my daughter from me Narcissa." Adele said, standing up angrily. _

_Narcissa pulled her back down. "Be rational, Adele; we are at a muggle hospital. A _muggle_ hospital, because we couldn't bring her to St. Mungo's where they'd actually heal her, safely. Where she wouldn't have to deal with the awful scar you've given her because you were too afraid they'd find out how off your rocker you really are." _

_"I am _not_ crazy." Adele responded, her body shaking. She stood up and started for the exit. Narcissa simply left her to leave. _

_"Adele?" A portly muggle nurse called form a doorway. _

_Narcissa looked up quickly. "She just went to the bathroom." She replied walking towards the short woman in light colored scrubs. _

_"I can't allow you in until her mother is, I'm sorry." Narcissa nodded her head, understanding. The nurse said she'd wait a few moments if she wanted to go get 'Adele' from the bathroom. Narcissa crossed the waiting room towards the small bathroom, a plan already formed in her head. _

_Extracting her wand from inside of her coat she cast a spell, making herself appear to look like Adele. Knowing it'd last long enough for her to get past the nurse and to Auden. _

_In the hospital room Auden lay in the semi dark hooked up to dozens of machines. Narcissa panicked at the sight. What if these muggles couldn't heal her? It'd be all her fault. She should've taken her away from Adele when she started suspecting how crazy she really had become. She should've gone to St. Mungo's regardless of what Adele wanted. They'd heal her perfectly. She'd be healthy in no time. Not fighting for her life. _

_Sitting in the uncomfortable provided chair she grabbed the young girls small hand. "Auden, I **promise** she won't hurt you anymore." _

_That day, after she'd found out that Auden was stable and had to remain for one more day to ensure her recovery, Narcissa left the hospital and apparated straight to the manor searching out Lucious at once. "We are taking Auden in with us." She said finally the moment she had him alone, or so she thought; in truth a young Draco, fearful for Auden, was listening in. _

_"Why? Where is Adele?" He questioned knowing from both what he'd seen and what his wife had told him that she wasn't in her right mind. _

_"She's gone. She left Auden, alone, fighting for her life in a _muggle_ hospital after stabbing her." Narcissa said bitterly, venom thick in her voice. _

_"She stabbed her?" He asked incredulously. Narcissa nodded. "Alright, she may stay here."_

_"Thank you." Narcissa said earnestly hugging the blond man. "And just so you know, I was _not_ asking for permission." She stated defiantly before leaving the room to return to the hospital for the girl she felt in debt to. _

The two had only talked about it a few times. Auden often became quiet and detached at the mention of anything to do with her mother. Though he'd coaxed it out of her that she could remember nothing about the incident until she'd woken up with his mother by her side in a muggle hospital. The only thing Narcissa had told her was that her mother had caused the scar and then promised she'd never touch the girl again.

It wasn't long after that that the family heard word that Adele had taken her own life. Dramatic as Adele always was she'd poured gasoline over her body and lit a match. Her body was unrecognizable after that.

"Auden." He said again as he held the girl in his arms. "Are you okay?" She refrained from speaking, simply shivering in his arms. "Please talk to me." He almost begged. He was worried about her.

She sighed. "I-I'm fine." She said, her voice shaky. "I just need to get a shirt on." He handed her the sweatshirt and shit slipped it on quickly.

She leaned into him once again, using him as a support. "Better?" He asked keeping her close. She nodded.

"Can we just go to sleep?" She asked after a while." He sighed, knowing there was nothing else she'd let him do. He led her over to his king sized bed and pulled the covers so they could both climb in, flicking the light off with the switch by his bed.

"I love you, Auden." He said keeping his arms around her.

"I love you too." She mumbled, half asleep. He kissed her and they both fell asleep.


End file.
